Only One Tree Hill
by Lesslulu
Summary: It is 10 years later in the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina and everyone has started their families. Find out what happened to your favorite characters, who married who, who has kids, etc.
1. 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later**

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake UP!!"

Nathan Scott rolled over in bed and faced his daughter. "Sh...Daddy's sleeping." Nathan closed his eyes again.

"But DADDY!! Bobby took my Barbie! And mommy says that breakfast is ready!"

Nathan opened his eyes and sighed. He sat up slowly and grabbed his 6 year old daughter and put her on his shoulders. She giggled as they headed downstairs into the kitchen. Nathan pulled Dakota off his shoulders and sat her in a chair at the table. He walked over to his son who was in his chair and grabbed the Barbie out of his hands. He handed it back to Dakota and then walked behind his wife, Haley. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You know, that was not the wake up call I had expected this morning..."

Haley smiled as she finished cooking her eggs. "Well, I knew she wouldn't give up until her father came down to eat with his family."

Nathan gave her a squeeze and another kiss on her neck, "You know me and my weaknesses too well..."

Haley laughed and turned to serve breakfast while her husband took a seat at the table. She gave everyone some eggs, bacon and a waffle and then sat down in her own chair and began to eat. "So, any plans for today?"

Nathan shrugged, "No, not really. I mean, it's Sunday, so no work or school."

She nodded, "Well, I was thinking we could have a picnic at the river court today."

"Ok," he nodded and smiled, "that sounds good."

"Well, maybe not just us. I was thinking we would call the gang; Lucas and all them."

Nathan put another forkful of eggs into his mouth and nodded, "sounds good."

"And maybe Karen?"

He ate another bite and smiled, "Why not the whole neighborhood?"

She smiled and swallowed a bite of waffle, "Well, I haven't seen her in a while and Bobby likes playing with Keith."

Nate nodded again, "You're right. We should call them all. However," he took 2 more big bites of food and a big gulp of orange juice, "I am going to go shower."

Haley put her fork down and looked at him, "Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of cleaning that easy."

"Uh, I am shocked you would accuse me of such a thing! I just thought it would be nice if I had decent hygiene today."

"Fine, go shower. But the dishes will be waiting for you when you get done."

"Fine, I'm looking forward to it!" He smiled and got up and kissed Haley on the lips. "Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning my husband."

He smiled and gave her another quick peck on the lips and kissed Dakota on the head as he walked by. He headed upstairs into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Lucas was standing in the nursery and holding his baby girl. He rocked her gently so she would stop crying. "It's ok baby. I'm here." He rocked her in his arms gently and soothingly. She had been sick the past week and was just getting over it. Lucas didn't want to leave her. He rested her against his chest and kissed her on her bald head. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're ok." He began to hum to her hoping she would feel his chest vibrate a little and put her to sleep. He heard the phone ring, but Anna was just about to fall asleep, so he ignored it.

About 15 minutes later, Anna had finally fallen asleep. Lucas gently set her in her crib and kissed her on her head and covered her with a blanket. He turned to see his wife standing in the doorway. She was smiling at him. He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her.  
"How's our girl?"

"Perfect." He smiled and wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the head.

She pulled away and nodded. "Good." She took her husband's hand and led him out of the nursery and closed the door.

"How are the other girls?"

Peyton nodded and smiled, "They're fine."  
"They aren't sick? Not coming down with a fever?"

Still smiling she answered, "No daddy. Your babies are just fine."

Lucas let out a small sigh of relief, "good." He wrapped his arm around Peyton and the two walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen while their other two daughters sat in the living room and watched morning cartoons. "Who was on the phone?"

"Haley. She invited us all to the river court for a family picnic."

"Oh, that was nice. Did you say yes?"

Peyton nodded, "I know better than to turn down a chance for you to visit the river court."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "you're too good for me."

She shook her head no, "that's not true. We're perfect for each other."

He smiled and leaned over and the two kissed. While the two embraced their back door opened. "Oh God, will you two get a room?" The couple pulled away and smiled.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton smiled and looked at her best friend.

Brooke smiled, "Hi best friends. I'm assuming you already heard from Haley. So I thought I would come on over and get you ready for the big picnic."

Lucas looked around, "Um, Brooke? Where is everyone?"

Brooke looked around, "Oh...one sec," She turned around to outside the house, "Guys! Come on! Your Aunty Peyton is excited to see you!" Just then 4 kids ran into the house; two 8 year old boys, a 6 year old girl and a 3 year old girl. Brooke's husband, Dave, followed in after his kids a little out of breath. Brooke gave him a kiss. "Hi husband."

He smiled as he tried to catch his breath, "Hi wife. Hey Luke. Hey Peyton." Lucas and Peyton waived.

Brooke frowned, "Why are you so out of breath?"

"Well," Dave swallowed, "the kids ran out of the car and instantly started jumping on the trampoline and I couldn't get them to stop. So I jumped on with them, and...Phew...do you have any water?"

Peyton smiled, "Yea...here," she got up and grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and handed it to Dave.

"Thanks," He opened it and took big sips.

"So, our kids out-jumped you on a trampoline?" Brooke tried not to laugh.

"Hey! They have a lot of energy, ok?"

Brooke smiled, "Ok...sorry..." She kissed him on the cheek and they both took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, how is my niece?"

"Um, which one?" Luke inquired.

"Anna."

"Oh," he sighed. "She is doing better. She just fell asleep actually."

"Is she coming today?" Dave asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yea. Some fresh air would be good for her. And she's not contagious."

Brooke smiled, "Good. It's been a while since everyone has been together."

Peyton heard a crash in the living room. She got up from her seat and walked in and looked at her two daughters, Ellie who is 6 and Parker who is 3. Ellie and Parker just looked at their mother. Peyton smiled and then looked at her twin nephews, Ricky and Scott. They were jumping from couch to couch, trying not to touch the ground. Then she looked at her nieces, Becca who is also 6 and Shanelle who is 3 trying to stop their brothers. Peyton smiled, "guys...calm down a little."

"Sorry Aunt Peyton," Chimed the boys. Peyton smiled at Scott. Brooke had named her son Scott because she figured that all of her friends' families had the last name of Scott and she didn't want to be left out. Peyton walked back to the kitchen and also laughed at Brooke's youngest daughter's name. Shanelle was named after one of Brooke's favorite designers; Channel. But to avoid the confusion, they called her Nellie for short. Peyton sat next to her husband and smiled.

"Everything ok in there?" He asked.

She nodded, "everything is perfect."

Nathan stood in the kitchen, scrubbing the dishes clean. He sighed as he listened to the radio during his task. There wasn't any good music on and he hated cleaning the dishes.

"You're listening to KBOTH95.8 and I'm Mouth McFadden. Thanks for tuning in!"

Nathan smiled as he heard his friend's voice. Mouth was the main VJ on KBOTH95.8 and was on the air everyday. After he had graduated NCU, the radio station swooped him up. He gave sports updates, traffic reports and played the music. Nathan tried to tune in everyday.

Haley walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. "Almost done," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is not fair! How about I cook and you clean next time?"

"Tempting, but I think you might kill our children if you tried to cook. Sorry honey."

"Fine, laugh all you want. These are going to be the cleanest dishes you have ever seen."

"Good," she smiled and sat on the counter next to the stove. Her feet dangled and she watched her husband. "Is that Mouth?" Nate nodded. "But, I thought he was on later?" Nate shrugged and so did Haley.

"Hey, where are Bobby and Dakota?"

"Watching T.V."

Nate turned the water off and dried his hands, "Then I can do this." He wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes Haley pulled away, "Well, well..."

Nate smiled, "yea, I'm just that good. First I work the dishes, and then I work my wife."

They both laugh and she jokingly hits him on the arm. "Yea, yea, Mr. Big shot."

He laughed, "Yea, yea, Mrs. Scott."

She smiled and jumped off the counter. "Come on. We got to pack up for the picnic."

He smiled, "Ok..." 


	2. Family Picnic

**Family Picnic**

Haley walked over to the picnic table with hands full of Tupperware. Nathan was putting a table cloth over the table and Dakota ran around the court while her 10 year old brother, Bobby started to throw his basketball at the basket. Nathan smiled at his son with pride. Haley walked up to her husband. She set the Tupperware on the table and wrapped her arms around her husband. "You know, it wasn't that long ago when that was you out there."

Nathan smiled and gave his wife a quick squeeze. She smiled and unleashed her grip from his waist and turned back to their mini-van. She grabbed a few more plastic bowls full of food and closed her trunk and made her way back to the table.

Dakota ran up to her parents, "Chalk!"

Nate frowned, "What?"

Haley turned to her daughter and smiled, "Dakota, how do we ask nicely?"

The teeny girl sighed, "Chalk please!?"

Nate laughed and Haley smiled. She reached across the table and grabbed a big tub of chalk and handed it to her daughter, "Here you go."

Dakota grabbed the tub, "Thanks!" and ran off on the side of the basketball court and began to draw.

Nathan and Haley laughed at their daughter. Just then, 2 more mini-vans pulled onto the grass next to Nathan and Haley's. Bobby watched the cars excitedly. He had made the basket he had just shot, but he quickly lost interest by the arrival of his cousins. He left his ball under the hoop and ran over to the cars. "Uncle Luke!"

Dakota heard the commotion and also looked up. She smiled and dropped what she was doing. She stood up and ran as fast as she could to her family. Lucas had stepped out of the car and was soon greeted with his 5 year old niece. He swooped her up into a hug. "Hi North Dakota! How's one of my favorite nieces?"

She giggled at her nickname, "Good!!"

Haley and Nathan walked over hand in hand to greet their family. While Dakota greeted Lucas' car, Bobby had run over to Brooke's car. Lucas set Dakota down and everyone hugged each other and greeted each other with warm smiles and 'hellos'. Bobby pulled his boy cousins away from the family and quickly got them started in a game of HORSE. Bobby was by far the best one. Lucas laughed, "You think that I would have been able to pass on my basketball skills to a son, but I got stuck with 3 girls!" Nate laughed and Peyton hit her husband in the stomach gently. Lucas laughed and soon recovered explaining, "Of course, I love my baby girls though."

Peyton smiled, "Yea, you better."

Dakota, Becca and Ellie ran off to play with the chalk. Dakota had started drawing a sun. Becca decided to color a dress and Ellie began drawing a picture of the world. Ellie was by far the best artist of the three girls, but none of them had really noticed. Parker and Shanelle sat on another side of the court with their dolls and began to play with each other. The adults all laughed at their kids who got along so well. They unloaded their cars and brought food to the picnic table. Lucas carried Anna's car seat and set it on the table. He sighed, "Go to sleep baby..."

Peyton looked over her husband's shoulder at her baby, "She'll be fine Luke. Don't worry so much about her."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Peyton nodded, "I know. You just care and I love you for it, but relax."

Luke nodded and put a blanket over Anna and faced his attention towards everyone else. "So Hales, who all did you invite to this party?" Haley smiled at herself. She hadn't told him his mom was going to be there. It was her little surprise for her best friend. Just as she opened her mouth to answer a mustang pulled up. It was Keith's old car. Lucas gave it to his mom, Karen, when he had gotten married and they bought the mini-van. Lucas turned to see who was pulling up and smiled when he recognized the car. He turned back to Haley, "Oh, trying to be sneaky?" Haley shrugged and smiled. Lucas got up from the picnic table and walked over to the car to greet his mom and little brother, Keith Jr. Lucas gave Karen a big hug and high fived little Keith. Keith ran off to play basketball with his nephews and the boys began a game of two-on-two; Keith and Bobby vs. Ricky and Scott. The teams were a little unfair since Keith and Bobby were the best players between the four, but they didn't seem to care. Lucas helped his mom carry Tupperware to the table and she greeted everyone with hugs.

Haley smiled, "Thanks for coming Karen."

"Oh, thanks for inviting me! Keith loves playing with Bobby..."

"I know. They get along so well."

Nathan chimed in, "And they both know how to smoke Brooke's kids in some basketball!"

Everyone laughed and Brooke retorted, "Hey! At least my kids look good doing it." Everyone laughed again and Dave kissed his wife for the effort.

Karen sat down by the car seat that was holding Anna and she smiled, "And how is my granddaughter doing?"

Peyton cut in before Lucas could answer, "She is doing fine. She is recovering very nicely."

"Good," Karen smiled and gave Anna a kiss on the head.

Peyton wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled at the scene between Karen and Anna. Luke kissed her on the head and let out a small sigh.

Brooke watched Lucas and Peyton and smiled. She was ok. They really did belong together. She did love Luke, but it was ok. Dave was the perfect guy for her. She turned and watched the kids playing and smiled at Luke and Peyton's blonde daughters having fun. She smiled at their girls' names. Anne and Ellie had been named after Peyton's mothers and Parker was an original name. It pained Brooke to think that Peyton didn't have her mothers around. But Brooke knew that Peyton was strong and would be the best mother she could be.

Haley searched through her bag and pulled out a small radio. She turned it on to Mouth's radio station so they could also listen to their old friend talk and play music. Brooke smiled at the sound of Mouth's voice. He had always been there for her and now he finally was doing what he loved.

Haley sighed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Everyone smiled and began to dig in to the Tupperware bowls.


	3. Discussions After the Meal

**Discussions After the Meal**

Nathan threw his napkin on his paper plate and let out a sigh. "I can not eat anymore!" Everyone smiled.

Haley turned to her husband, "Well, no one forced you to eat that second helping of macaroni salad." Her retort was also greeted with laughter.

Nate shrugged and sighed deciding to give up, because this was a fight he was not going to win. "Yea, yea..." he wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her on the head. Haley smiled and leaned into his body and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dakota, Ellie and Becca.

"Um, Mommy," Dakota began at her mother. "Are there any cookies?" She asked quickly and stared at her mother with bright brown eyes and a smile.

Haley laughed and sat up. She reached across the table and grabbed a Tupperware bowl. She opened it and handed it to each of the girls and continued to pass the tub around to the rest of the children. She smiled, "There you go."

"Thanks!" They all answered with pleasure and ran off to the edge of the court with their treats.

Karen smiled at the girls. They reminded her of their mothers and the way Haley, Brooke and Peyton used to act in high school. She turned her attention to the boys playing basketball. She smiled at her son, Keith. He was the spitting image of his deceased father. Nate also turned his attention to the boys. They had just started their two-on-two up again. He smiled, "Bobby? What's the score?"

His son turned and shrugged, "I don't know. We don't keep score Pop. We play for fun!"

Nate laughed and nodded. Haley wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Well, what do you know? Playing just for fun..."  
Nate turned his attention to his wife. "Yea, I sure am proud of that boy."

Haley nodded, "Me too. We know for sure that he did not pick up any bad habits from his Grandpa Dan."

Nate nodded a little relieved, "Thank God. I don't think I could handle a mini version of my father playing this game."

Haley shook her head, "We would have to forbid the game all together."

He nodded and smiled at her sarcasm, "But you know what I mean."  
She nodded, "I know what you mean." And she kissed him and resumed watching the boys play.

Lucas was checking on Anna for the third time today. He took the blanket off and felt her forehead making sure she didn't have a temperature. He put it back on her quickly so she didn't get cold. He began to rock her car seat a little to help her fall asleep. Brooke came up and sat next to Lucas. "You know, if you keep fussing with her, she'll never sleep."

Luke let out a sigh, "I know. I just..." he paused, "I just can't leave her alone. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Brooke nodded, "I know Luke. And that is why you are such a great father. But you are a little overprotective."

"But," He tried to defend himself, but Brooke cut him off.  
"No, no buts. I know they are your world. They are your life and you will always be around to protect your girls no matter what. But they need room to breath. If you do this their whole lives, then they will grow up and start lying to you about things. They need freedom."  
"But they are babies! They are 1, 3, and 6 years old. I think I have the right to be a little protective over my daughters."

"You have every right to protect your daughters, but you are protecting too much. Anna has just a little bug. Her immune system is growing and soon it will be gone and there is nothing you can do about it."

Luke shrugged, "I guess so. I just wish there was something I could do. She seems so helpless."

"Well, she is helpless. She's a baby."  
He let out a sigh, "I know. You're right. Thanks a lot Brooke for talking to me. I know I've been a crazy psycho dad."

"Hey, it's ok. I just thought you should know that sometimes there is a thing as too much."

He laughed, "Less is more, right?"

Brooke nodded and laughed, "I guess that works with makeup and fashion, but I don't think that really applies to your daughter. But you're on the right track." They both laughed.

Peyton walked over and wrapped her arms around Luke, "Hey Daddy."

He smiled, "I know, I know. Step away from the car seat!" He put his hands up defensively and both girls laughed. "I'll back off." He got up from the picnic table and kissed Peyton on the head. He headed towards the side of the basketball towards Ellie and gave Brooke a touch on the shoulder on his way over. He smiled his gratitude at her and she nodded as he headed off towards the other kids.

Peyton smiled at Brooke, "So, thank you for talking Lucas away from Anna."

Brooke shrugged, "It was no big deal. I know a good dad when I see one. He just needed a little bit of guidance."

Peyton laughed, "And you are the right person to give it to him. I keep trying to tell him that he is too protective, but he doesn't want to hear it. I think I am just a broken record to him these days."

Brooke laughed a little and Peyton frowned. Peyton didn't get the joke. Brooke smiled, "Do you remember when you first met Ellie? You were so mad at your dad for everything."

Peyton nodded, "I was the worst teen ever. I walked around slamming doors. I think I even told him that he wasn't my "real father". I can't believe I threw that in his face."

Brooke nodded, "And you got so angry one day that you actually broke one of your favorite records because you said that's what he was; a "broken record"." Both girls laughed.

"I was a real piece of work then. I can't believe the things I used to say."

Brooke shrugged, "It was all justified. It wasn't over stupid teen crap. It was over real issues like your moms or your brother."

"Or my creepy stalker fake brother." They both laughed again. "I don't think I was ever more scared in my whole life."

Brooke nodded, "I was really shocked when I had heard that." Both girls paused to remember the time they were fighting during their senior year. They both smiled at each other knowing that it didn't matter now. Those days had passed and they were friends no matter what.


	4. More Guests

**More Guests**

Haley was sitting at the picnic table in her husband's arms watching the young boys play basketball. Ricky and Scotty were losing terribly, but none of the boys seemed to notice or care. Keith dribbled the ball in between his legs and passed it over to Bobby. Bobby caught, dribbled it to the hoop and shot the ball. Swish! He had made another basket. Haley looked up and smiled at her husband, "Well, it looks like Bobby got _some_ of his father's genes."

Nate scoffed and glanced down at her, "I think you mean to say _most_ of my genes. Not only is he a wonderful basketball player, he is extremely good looking, and very smart."

Haley frowned, "You do remember who tutored you in high school, don't you? You don't think that could have anything to do with our son's intelligence?"

Nate shook his head, "No, I'm sure it's all me." They both laughed and Haley rolled her eyes at her husband's ego.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man walked up to the picnic table with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Everyone's smile faded and Haley sat up. "Oh no, don't sit up on my account Hales." Haley shot a glare in his direction. He jingled some loose change in his pocket and the smirk never left his face. He glanced across the table at everyone. "The gang's all here!"

"Dad, get out of here." Nathan stood up to face Dan.

"What? No hug for the old man?"

Nate scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

Dan looked past Nate and caught a glimpse of Abby sitting on the table. His smile grew a little more. "Well, well...someone has been doing well for themselves these days. _Another _child? I wonder who could be the parents." He glanced back at Nathan.

Nate clenched his fist and was about to speak, but before he could answer Lucas stood up and walked next to his brother. "Actually Dan, she's my daughter."

"Oh!!" He kept smiling, "You would think one of these days you would be able to reproduce a son." Luke just turned his head away and clenched his jaw. "Oh well, those girls are lucky. They have some good genes. A father with HCM and a mother who could produce cancer thanks to their whore of a Grandmother. What was her name again? Elfie?"

Peyton stood up in anger this time at his comments. Brooke grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down and shook her head. Karen frowned as she watched the whole scene. She got up from her place at the picnic table and walked in between the boys to face Dan. "Well, at least those girls have parents who love them. They know their father will always be there for them, unlike their Grandpa."

"Ouch! Now, that's not playing very nice..."

"Bite me Dan." Brooke smiled a little at Karen's forcefulness. She wasn't expecting her to be so rude. She was such a nice teeny woman.

Dan glared through his smile as he scanned the group again and then caught a glance of all the kids on the basketball court. Haley watched his eyes gaze at the children and she felt a knot in her stomach. She tugged on Nathan's arm and gave a nod towards Dan and his gaze. Nate noticed the way Dan was staring at the kids and he cleared his throat to get his dad's attention. "I think it's time you left."

"I think it's time you remember that I am still the mayor and this is a public area son. So you better stop telling me what to do before you really regret it."

Karen swallowed and opened her mouth, "What? Are you threatening your son Mr. Mayor?"

"Actually, yea, I am. What are you going to do about it Karen? Hide behind Keith Jr.?"

She shrugs, "Why not? He's a bigger man than you'll ever be and he's only 10."

Dan shrugged now, "Perhaps, but it's too bad your first son was born a son of a bitch."

"Well, he can't help that his father is a coward. Can he?"

Before Dan could retort Nathan took a few steps closer to his dad. "I mean it Dad. Get out of here. You don't belong here. Just...go home."

Dan looked around once more and nodded. "Fine," he turns around and walks away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief once Dan backed down and they all returned to their discussions. However, their topics were quickly interrupted by the arrival of another friend. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but was that Dan that we just saw leave here?"

"Rachel!!" Brooke smiled, got up and gave her old friend a hug. Everyone else got up and greeted her with hugs.

She smiled, "I hope you guys don't mind. But I brought my boyfriend." Everyone's attention went over to the car and as the man closed the trunk, everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

"What? Y'all didn't think you'd die without seeing the famous Chris Keller again, did you?"

The friends looked around at each other with a look of question. Haley gave Nathan's hand a squeeze and they were the first to walk over and greet him. Haley gave him a hug and Nate shook his hand. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand again and smiled at Chris, "How are you? What brings you back to Tree Hill?"

He shrugged, "Well, Rachel. She's amazing, not to mention sexy as hell!"

Brooke nudged Rachel, "Are you serious? You are going out with Chris?" Rachel nodded. "But, I thought you were into the whole modeling thing now."

She nodded, "Oh I still am. That's how I met Chris. I was doing a shoot for Rolling Stones and he was there for an interview and a little photo shoot of his own. So, I greeted him, asking him if he remembered me and we just hit it off."

Peyton frowned at Rachel, "But I thought you didn't quote 'date crusty old men picking up hot young girls'. At least, that's what you said to him the first time you met him."

Rachel laughed and frowned a little, "Yea, I did say that. How do you know that? You weren't even there!"

Peyton laughed, "Bevin told me like a hundred years ago."

Brooke smiles, "A hundred years, a.k.a. High School." They all laugh and Rachel and Chris take a seat at the picnic table.


	5. Flashback Before Dessert

**Flashback before Dessert**

Dave smiles as he shakes Rachel's hand. "It's nice to meet you." They both smile and Dave looks around. "So, how do you guys know Rachel and Chris?" The group laughs and Dave looks around confused. "Great, not another Tree Hill High group that I can be left out of! That's it, we need to start hanging out with our old college friends." Brooke nods and gives him a kiss. He sighs, "Well, ok, so you all know each other from when you were young. But, ok, let's narrow it down. What are some of your favorite memories together?"

They all looked around at each other and frowned. Luke smiled, "Well, one of my favorite memories is when Brooke and Rachel got into a fight during Midnight Madness senior year."

Peyton looked at Luke, "Yea, and you and Nathan got in a fight too!"

Brooke frowned, "Next memory..."

Haley glared at Rachel, "How about when you were hitting on Nathan, _after_ we had just gotten re-married and _after_ you had wreaked havoc after our wedding."

Rachel winced, "Yea, sorry about that."

Peyton cleared her throat, "Or the time when Rachel slept with Coop, or when she got naked in the back of Luke's car after a game."

Rachel winced again, "Ok, so I started high school off making a few enemies. But y'all like me now!" She looked around with a big grin on her face and everyone looked away. She glared, "Ha, ha..." Everyone laughed.

Dave frowned, "Wow, I know so much."

Brooke smiled, "Ok, how about the time we went camping during senior year?"

Rachel gave Brooke a nudge, "And you invited your new friend Jack."

Dave frowned, "Who's Jack?"

Brooke turned to her husband and smiled, "No one important. Next memory..."

Haley laughed, "Oh no. Brooke, you have to tell Dave about the camping trip."

Everyone else nodded and clapped and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine, but keep in mind that I was in high school and clueless..." Dave frowned and finally agreed to keep these details in mind. Brooke let out a sigh and began describing their story.

FLASHBACK TO SENIOR YEAR

Peyton got out of the car and looked around the camp site. Luke hopped out of the driver's seat and started unloading their stuff onto the site. Peyton took in a breath of fresh air and smiled. "I love the outdoors. They seem so peaceful..."

"BOO!!!" Peyton jumped and screamed as she saw Tim jump out from behind some trees. He instantly started laughing and Bevin and Skills walked out from behind some trees.

Luke frowned, "Real mature Tim."

"Oh come on! You gotta admit, the look on Peyton's face was priceless!"

Peyton was standing there with her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Oh yea Tim, real funny..."

Tim laughed as he walked over to his stuff and started setting up his tent. Bevin gave Skills a kiss on the cheek. Luke frowned, "I think you two were supposed to join in on scaring us."

Bevin frowned, "Well, I guess you could say we got a little...distracted while waiting for you guys to show up." Skills grinned and Peyton looked over at Luke and everyone started laughing.

The other cars pulled up not much later. Haley and Nate rode together in one car and Rachel, Brooke, and the girls' friends, Jake and Tanner in the other car. Everyone set up their tents before it got dark; Bevin, Skills and Tim in the first tent, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton in the other, and Rachel, Brooke, Jake and Tanner in the last tent. They all set their tents up around the camp fire. By the time everything was in place, the sun was just setting and it was time for dinner. Haley and Nathan brought extra food, because Haley was a few months pregnant and was eating for two. The guys fired up the camp fire and started getting out hot dogs, burgers, etc. The girls, all besides Haley, got started on the beer. Once the food was cooked everyone sat around the fire and ate and talked. Haley was wrapped in a blanket with Nathan. The other couples sat side by side as the night went on.

Bevin looked around and smiled. "Hey, let's play a game; anyone up for a game of "I never"?"

Brooke frowned, "We always play that game. How about we play truth or dare?" She shot a flirty look at Jack who was sitting next to her. He smiled as he took a swig of beer.

Bevin frowned, "But, that's not fun."

Peyton nodded, "Yea, that's basically like opening up Pandora's Box. Are you going to be the hope at the bottom Brooke?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine! I never almost died..." She looked around at her friends and raised an eyebrow. Luke, Nate, Peyton, Skills and Rachel took a swig of beer. Haley sipped her water.

Tim jumped up in the middle of the group, "I got one! I never posed for a magazine! Drink up girly!!" He tipped his beer at Rachel and she rolled her eyes and took a drink.

Brook nudged Jack, "Come on...what haven't you done?"

Jack smiled, but didn't answer. Haley frowned and then smiled. "I have one..."

Bevin rolled her eyes, "Hales, no offense, but you're pregnant. Can you really officially play?"

Haley frowned, "Ugh, so! I'm playing." She sits up and smiles, "I have never joined the Clean Teens club at school." Everyone laughed while Brooke and Rachel glared and sipped their drinks.

Jack laughed, "What!? You!? Are a clean teen?"

Brooke frowned and shook hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, "Yea...so?"

Jack shook his head and laughed. He glanced over at Tanner who was just shaking his head. Brooke frowned and looked at Rachel. Rachel just shrugged.

The game went on a little longer and the night slowly died down. Luke, Peyton, Haley and Nate had all gone into their tent already along with Bevin and Skills in their tent. Tim was sitting on a log looking at the sky trying to count the number of stars he could see. Brooke was sitting on a log with Jack, talking. Things were going well and she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. She frowned, "What? Bad breath?"

Jack shook his head. "No...It's not your breath."

"Then, what is it?"

"I just...I can't be seen with a "clean teen". Sorry, but it will kill my reputation. I think this camping trip was a bad idea. Sorry..." Brooke sat there with her jaw open and he kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Brooke sat there with the same expression on her face. She could not fathom what just happened.

Rachel walked over to her in a huff and crossed her arms, "So, they're gay."

Brooke shook her head, "No. It's because we're clean teens."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Are you serious!? I'm not getting some because of that stupid club!? Ugh, I hate you."

"What!? Why?"

"You're the one who was failing math!!"

"Oh, low blow. We would have been sucked into that club eventually."

"Ahem, speak for yourself. My sex life was great before we got caught."

Brooke spoke through her teeth, "Fine. It's all my fault that we're sleeping alone tonight."

Rachel sighed, "Good...at least you know you're to blame. I'm going to hit the hay early. If you're planning on coming in the tent...I'd wait 15 minutes. I have some serious...Brooking to do."

Brooke gasped and watched Rachel walk away. She rolled her eyes and covered her head with the blanket she was using...

FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT DAY:

Everyone was laughing except for Brooke. "Well! I was a virgin throughout the rest of high school!"

Rachel frowned, "Oh hell, I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't." Everyone laughed some more.

David wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek, "It's ok...you were denied by some high school boy."

"Yea, but that was when I was a high school girl!"

He winced a little, "Yea...that's actually pretty pathetic." She hit his arm playfully and everyone laughed again and he kissed her on the head.


End file.
